


The Song of a Genius and his Dog

by SeijiShun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky wants to cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Tony's here to rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Tony snorted. “I see, so I am like ‘reward’ or something like that?”“…Not exactly.”“Oh?” Tony wiped Barnes’ face with towel at ease, he also cleaned up those tears that came down his face.Barnes closed his eyes. “More like the meaning of my life.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Song of a Genius and his Dog

**Author's Note:**

> First winteriron fic ever, un-betaed we died like men, English is not my first language, so I do apologize if you see tons of grammar mistakes or weird sentences. Hope you enjoy it!

After returning from the mission, Barnes held Tony tightly like there’s no one else in the same room with them watching. It’s wasn’t until Tony told him “brooding man is scary as fuck and he also stinks and covers with dirt so don’t touch him” made Barnes shockingly stumbled back and then sprinted towards the bathroom. While in that period, Sam, who had the same mission as Barnes, came down to the lab.

“Oh, you don’t know that?” Tony raised one of his eyebrows.

“How could I possibly know? What was that about, in, in front of everyone…”

“You are blushing now?” Tony snorts.

He took over Redwing from Sam, the little cute drone also did a great job this time. Later he’s gonna give it a quick check-up.

“…Hearing that superior of Investigation bureau said something like 'former Hydra’, but I thought he still looks the same as usual, so.” Sam shrugged. 

Tony hummed, “Well, that shit happens a lot.”

“Right? I thought so too that's why I didn't think too much about it.”

Even though Barnes' case was found not guilty in the end. The world still has few people didn’t approve of that judgment. Having seen various kinds of people through his years, Barnes knew that he couldn't please everyone, he had that kind of awareness. The society which constantly blaming Tony also used a very critical judgment towards Barnes. On the other hand, he received compliments from doing his superhero job as well. 

There were both arguments for and against Barnes. Tony stood on a similar ground so he can understand how Barnes feels, however, knowing and being unnecessary sympathetic are two different things. 

Ten minutes haven't even passed yet, the lab door had been violently opened. A fresh-out-of-shower Bucky Barnes breathing heavily at the door.

“Ugh…that was fast…” Tony made a face.

Sam laughed, “Man, give him some attention, will you? He worked really hard on the mission after all.”

“Dammit, go do your therapy session with him then, I thought you are professional.”

“And I thought you understand him better than me,” Sam replied easily.

Tony glared at Sam. If he really let someone like Barnes' partner who has seen through his everything to do that, he felt more complicated rather than weird, but he still didn't like being sass at. Sam just had that smug little smile on his face, while being kick out from the lab by a very grumpy Bucky Barnes.

  
*

  
“What do you want to do?” Tony asked while standing still, because as soon as they got into their bedroom, Barnes dragged him over and hugged him fiercely again.

“I can't move like this, so if there's anything you want to do just say it.”

“Ah, sorry…” Barnes immediately pulled himself away from Tony. During that one week mission, they couldn’t see each other at all, so the frustration just keeps building up. It seems like he hugged Tony without realizing it. Tony frowning at his apology like Barnes’ afraid somehow he offend Tony, and kicked straightly at his calf.

“That hurts.” Barnes pouted.

Tony pointed at him. “I told you before don’t you dare apologized, and if you have anything to do just say it, right?”

“It’s more than enough that you let me hold you, thank you.”

“Ha?”

This time he’s been sweep leg, but because he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Tony, so he let himself be flipped onto the ground. Tony grabbed Barnes’s right arm and twisted up behind his back, then straddling on his back. 

“?? thank you for your teaching?”

“Don’t be so humble, Mr. former soldier. If it’s Rhodey, he would already fight back. That’s my Rhodey, my strong, handsome and only oasis.”

“…and what about me?”

“Are you really asking that while being like this?”

This is definitely aggravating him. Since it wasn’t fun anymore, Barnes rose up one-handed and carried Tony on his back altogether. Tony hasn’t had time to protest yet, Barnes already putting him down on the sofa, he also let go that right arm he grabbed because of the surprise.

“Why would you do that!?” Tony said shockingly.  
  
“That’s my question… what do you want me to do?” Barnes tilted his head.

“Ha…Rhodey would have turned it into Newaza…” Tony sighed dramatically.

“Newaza???”

Barnes couldn’t help but sat up straight, widened his nostrils and repeated that word.

“You are breathing really hard.” Tony despised.

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t spend much time to shave, am I right. It gives me a headache to look at such a mess.”

“I’m sorry.”

Barnes noticed his hair is wet still, so he quickly apologized before Tony gets mad again. Tony grabbed a towel over Barnes’ head, started helping to dry his hair.

“It’s like taking care of a dog.” Tony amused.

“…”

“Are you shy? Your ears are all red now.”

“Please don’t say it out loud…”

Barnes always feels happy but shame at the same time whenever Tony does something for him. He can never get used to that. Tony preened upon seeing his reaction, and then he started singing.

“There was a "Genius" had a dog and "BUCKY" was his name oh~”

“…I can’t believe the first time being called Bucky is in a parody song…”

“The title is called The song of a genius and his dog.”

Watching Tony happily singing that children's song Tony arranged himself, made him even more embarrassing. He didn’t think the day Tony called him ‘Bucky’ will come through a song. He felt so emotional, tears start bursting out from his eyes.

“B・U・C-…hm? Why are you crying?”

“…There's no place like home…”

“The Wizard of Oz? You went on that kind of adventure, huh?”

“If I come back home, there will be a tin man who has a heart waiting for me, so I worked really hard.”

‘There's no place like home’ is a famous line from The Wizard of Oz. Whenever he’s around Tony, this line always pops up from his head. It’s like even if he gets lost in the woods, Tony’s presence will light up the road for him. If he keeps following the guiding light, he could trust Tony to run for days and won’t be scared at all.

Tony snorted. “I see, so I am like ‘reward’ or something like that?”

“…Not exactly.”

“Oh?” Tony wiped Barnes’ face with towel at ease, he also cleaned up those tears that came down his face.

He couldn’t take granted for the fact that when he comes home, Tony will always be there. It’s because Tony has a very kind and generous heart to let it happened. Barnes has to respond to that wonderful man, so any thought of betrayal was not allowed.

The moment he made that kind of mistake, those important things he carefully collected to his heart will definitely disappear just like that and get out of hand.

Barnes closed his eyes. “More like the meaning of my life.”

“…You haven’t changed at all, the man who has very few purposes of life.”

“Because this is more than enough for me.” Barnes smiled.

“I thought there was some unpleasant incident during your mission.”

“Already forgot about that.”

He noticed that the hand which was gently combing through his hair pause for a second. Maybe Tony is worried about him again, so Barnes carefully took that hand to his lips and pressed kisses on the fingertips. The smile he gives to Tony might be too self-conscious, but if he could let Tony stop worrying that much, Tony would at least awkwardly smile at him, and that would be enough.

“Hey, you are not the only one who gets frustration building up, any plans for tonight?”

“Of course it’s empty.”

“Perfect.”

“For Tony, I will clear up my schedule every night.”

Maybe he’s getting too carried away, so Tony pinched his face and pulled on both sides. His face became so ridiculous that Tony started giggling, made Barnes also snickering.

“Welcome home, now go shave your fave again.”

“I’m home, I will go shave until it’s clean and smooth.”

After this, it’s the alone time for the dog who finally came home and the genius who's been waiting for him.

The next day  
Sam: “I wanna ask him to help me repair my wings, but they won’t come out of their room.”  
Steve: “Just keep waiting.” ← (Used to it)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's singing a children's song called Bingo!  
> Come yell at me at Tumblr  
> :D  
> Also, I drew sth for this fic.  
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
